


just like a fairytale

by wannaones



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Chaptered, Fluff, I do not know what this is, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, samuel is not in the prologue yet LOL
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 10:54:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,145
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11781675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wannaones/pseuds/wannaones
Summary: A few months ahead of his ascent to the throne and Prince Daehwi, the only son of the West Kingdom’s King, meets the young King Samuel—the famous ruler of the North—who is out to pursue him for his hand in marriage. Cue in Jinyoung, the son of the kingdom’s head chef, who is Daehwi’s closest childhood friend, his own personal bodyguard, and hissomething more.There shouldn’t be any problem with this, except for the fact that Daehwi eventually reaches the point where he has to choose between the boy of his dreams, and the boy who makes his dreams come true.





	just like a fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> this is a mess, and it's funny because this can stand alone as a drabble (don't mind the summary if that's the case), but it's a prologue for a chaptered fic so LOL bye

It’s the third time that week that Daehwi snuck out of his bedroom to go to where Jinyoung’s room is—in the basement of the castle, close to where the big kitchen is. The moment Jinyoung hears his door creak, he’s already a hundred percent sure it’s Daehwi, having seen this scene a million times already, and he is quick to sit up to look at the peeking ball of blond hair across the room.

 

“Hyung, please sleep with me tonight.” Daehwi whispers and Jinyoung picks it up right away, quietly holding his pillow and blanket and approaching the young Prince waiting for him by the door. He gives him a small smile and Daehwi beams back, holding his arm as they makes their way back to the Prince’s room. They silently close the door and Daehwi makes his way to his gigantic bed, still making space beside him as if there isn’t enough room for Jinyoung to sleep on. The Prince, as always, mindlessly takes Jinyoung’s hand, as if it’s the most normal thing to do in the world, and Jinyoung lets Daehwi lean his head on his shoulder, knowing it’s hard for Daehwi to fall asleep by himself.

 

(Little did Jinyoung know that the reason is him—Daehwi can only fall asleep either when he’s tired from all his Prince duties, or when he’s beside Jinyoung, with their breaths in sync and hearts beating in the same rhythm.)

 

“Are you asleep?” Daehwi asks, and Jinyoung shakes his head. He tightens his hold on Daehwi’s hand, urging him to continue. “Because I don’t think I can fall asleep tonight even if you’re here.”

 

Jinyoung looks at the peeking moonlight behind the curtains of Daehwi’s room and wonders what time it is already. “Why?”

 

“I don’t know. Maybe because I’m nervous for tomorrow.”

 

 _Right_ , it’s Daehwi’s twenty-first birthday tomorrow and Jinyoung still hasn’t finished his present for the young Prince. The King and Queen are holding a big celebration for their only son’s special day, opening their kingdom’s doors for the townsfolk to come and celebrate with them. It’s also the day set by the King to announce that Daehwi is the next in line for the throne, and nothing terrifies Daehwi more than the fact that he’s going to be ruling the kingdom soon.

 

“Don’t be nervous. You have prepared for this since you were seven, I’m sure you’ll lead us all well.” He assures Daehwi, but the younger buries his head instead on the junction of Jinyoung’s neck and shoulder, breathing in his scent.

 

“What if the time comes I’ll have to be separated from you? What will I do?” Daehwi’s close to crying and he doesn’t know why. They’re simply the closest of friends, but imagining a day waking up and not having Jinyoung by his side terrifies him. Maybe because he’s grown to love Jinyoung’s existence in his life. (Or maybe because of something more, something more which the both of them always fail to acknowledge. No one dares to say anything about it.)

 

“Your Highness,” Jinyoung replies and Daehwi nods, “that time is inevitable, don’t you think? You’re bound to become the King of this kingdom, and I will remain to be the son of head chef. Not really a good combination, you know? I’m just really thankful that King and Queen allow me to be by your side.”

 

“It’s because I specifically asked them that I want you by my side.” Daehwi’s muffled reply makes Jinyoung smile. “But seriously, I can’t imagine falling asleep without you holding my hand. As if I have grown accustomed to your presence beside me as I fall asleep, or you standing by my side whenever I visit the town. I’m not sure if everything will stay the same once I become the King, and because of that, I’m scared of what’s bound to happen.”

 

“Don’t be,” Jinyoung pulls Daehwi’s head closer, leaning his cheek on the crown of Daehwi’s head. “I’ll always be here for you, okay? As the Royal Prince’s closest friend—and your very own bodyguard, if I may add—it is my duty to accompany you everyday, Prince Daehwi.”

 

“Drop the formalities, what did I tell you?” Daehwi butts in, giggling. “When we’re alone, don’t ever call me Prince or Your Highness or anything close to that.”

 

“I’m sorry, Daehwi-ya. I’ve grown used to calling you Prince for a while now ever since you became more active with your duties as you prepare to become the King.” Jinyoung replies, carefully sitting up to tug the blanket towards them and letting go of Daehwi’s hand to wrap it around the Prince’s shoulder instead, letting Daehwi use his shoulder as a pillow. 

 

“I don’t know what I’ll do without you, hyung.” Daehwi confesses, just like how he does everyday, and Jinyoung wishes nothing will ever change as the time of Daehwi’s rise to the throne comes closer. He isn’t ready to lose his closest friend, not yet. (He isn’t ready to lose him at all. Jinyoung knows it’s bound to happen because Daehwi’s a Prince, and he’s nothing but a mere bodyguard to the King and Queen’s son, but it also scares him like how it scares Daehwi. He’d just rather not tell it to him and keeps it all to himself, not wanting Daehwi to get even more nervous. Jinyoung just assures him over and over that it will all be okay and nothing will change, even if he himself isn’t so sure.)

 

“Go to sleep now, Daehwi-ya. I’ll still be here as you wake up tomorrow.” Jinyoung says and Daehwi nods, closing his eyes and wrapping his arm around Jinyoung’s waist. Jinyoung already bid Daehwi goodnight, but Jinyoung can’t find it in himself to fall asleep. There are a lot of things in his mind, but what bugs him the most is seeing himself sleeping beside the Prince, in a position that might not make them look like friends to other people. He doesn’t know what this all is—they’re friends, childhood friends, close friends, bestfriends, friends who hold hands when no one’s watching, and they’re friends who get strength from each other’s presence. It’s as if calling each other as a friend doesn’t fit anymore, but Jinyoung doesn’t want to bother thinking about it deeper, knowing that Daehwi wouldn’t want it either.

 

Jinyoung feels a wave of different emotions as the moon shines brighter that night—simply feeling contented hearing Daehwi’s silent snores and feeling dread over the fact that something’s going to change soon enough. Enough to change everything between them. But he eventually falls asleep after closing his eyes and listening to the sound of Daehwi’s shallow breaths, and he dreams of running by the grassy meadows close to his old home, with Daehwi’s hand in his and their laughs resonating for the whole kingdom to hear.

**Author's Note:**

> I DON’T KNOW ANYTHING ABOUT KINGDOMS AND SHIT PLEASE LET ME LIVE!! i’m probably gonna make a lot of things up (nervously laughs) but i hope y’all are just here for the infamous deephwi/samhwi love triangle LOL please throw the bricks lightly...  
> also samuel baby pls wait you will be introduced in the next chapter, i think....  
> bye


End file.
